Snow Day
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: What is there to do for Kate, Rick, and Alexis to do on a slow, snow day?  Well, I guess you are going to have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

This story has not been betaed so all mistakes are mine. This is my first Castle fic. Hope you enjoy!

Alexis plodded towards the kitchen still clad in her flannel snowmen pajamas. She yawned as she got her cereal out of the cabinet. "Good morning, pumpkin."

"What are you already doing up?"

Castle, his head buried inside the refrigerator, finding an apple closed the door. "Well, this morning my eyes just popped open and I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to get up and see if inspiration would strike."

"And did it?"

"Not exactly. I got a little done. Apparently today is a slow crime day." Castle shrugged, walking over to the kitchen counter. "So what's on the agenda for you today?"

Alexis smiled. "Well, the winter formal is coming up. I thought if you weren't busy we would go and pick out a dress."

At that moment Castle's phone buzzed. "Hold that thought. It might not be a slow crime day after all."

Castle frowned seeing that the text was not from Beckett but from his publishing company. "It appears that I have a mandatory publishing meeting today." Castle turned the phone showing Alexis the message. "You know that I would love to go with you."

"I know, dad." Alexis turned back to her cereal slightly disappointed.

"What about Gram? Where's she off to?"

"She's got an audition today. Don't you remember?" Alexis asked, getting only a blank stare from her father. "She is trying out for the overly friendly neighbor."

Castle titled his head slightly to one side. "That explains the multiple times she told me good morning earlier.

"I hate for you to have to go and pick out your dress by yourself."

"It's okay, dad. I'll call Amanda or someone and we'll go together. Don't worry about it."

"Just dress warm okay?"

"Always"

Alexis sat at the kitchen bar now fully ready to head out, but not sure what to do. She didn't want to call Amanda or the other girls she hung out with because they would want to spend all day going from one store to the next trying on dresses. She wanted to go to her favorite store get the dress and then come back home. She looked out the window at the snow lazily falling down. This was the type of day to stay inside and watch a movie. She didn't want to wait until the last moment to get her dress either. A smile crossed her face as an idea of who to call crossed her mind.

Detective Kate Beckett sat at her desk closing the manila folder on the last case she had just closed. It had been a simple case not needed any assistance from her seemingly constant shadow, Castle. She looked over her now uncluttered desk and let out a sigh. Today was definitely starting out as a slow day. This in a way was a good thing, but meant she was probably going to be getting bored soon. She looked over at Ryan and Esposito who were now playing a game of paper football. Oh, yeah it was going to be a slow day. The sound of her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts.

"Detective Beckett"

"Hi, Kate. It's Alexis."

"Hi, Alexis. Is everything okay?" Kate asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just wanted to know if you wanted to go dress shopping with me. Dad's at a meeting and Gram is at an audition. So, I called you."

"I'm flattered, Alexis. But don't you want to go with one of your friends?"

"No, they'll want to spend the whole day doing this. I just want to go and get it and be done. Please."

Kate looked over at Ryan and Esposito once again who were still playing. Nothing really seemed to be happening that she needed to stay around for."

"Okay, sure."

She heard Alexis let out a squeal. "Thank you. I'll meet you there."

Kate looked at the store for a moment before going in. This was not the type of store that she would normally visit for several reasons. One- it was most definitely out of her price and she was trying to remember the last time she actually went shopping for a nice dress.

She spotted Alexis already in the store browsing the aisles and entered.

"Kate, hi. I'm glad you could come." Alexis greeted her warmly.

"Thanks for asking."

"So, when exactly is the policeman's ball? I know that it is coming up sometime soon. Sorry, I know it is a hazard of being around my dad. " Alexis said beginning to look at the dresses again.

"Um, it's in two weeks but I normally don't go to it." Kate said gazing over the beautiful gowns.

Alexis turned back to Kate. "You really should. You might have fun. Will you at least try on some dresses so that I'm not the only one?"

Kate gazed at the dresses again. "I'm not very good at picking stuff like this out."

"That's okay." Alexis smiled. "I had to do this enough with my dad I'm pretty good at picking things out."

Castle smiled to himself as he entered the store. He couldn't wait to see the look on Alexis's face when he surprised her. He knew what store she would be at without even having to ask. Scanning the store, he didn't see her so he proceeded to the dressing room. He had opened his mouth to announce his arrival when he heard, "So what do you think of my dad? You don't have to sugar coat it for my sake. I know he can be a handful at times. I'm the one that has to go and bail him out, remember?"

Castle listened to Beckett laugh lightly. He really did enjoy that sound. "Well, he definitely can be annoying at times. However, the insight he has into things is really amazing. The way he won't stop thinking about a problem until he has solved it. I have to say he makes things interesting. But, don't you say a word of this to him. I don't want his head getting any bigger than it already is."

"You're secret is safe with me."

Castle smiled to himself as he quietly backed away from the dressing room for a moment before making his grand entrance.

"People of the dressing room have you seen a fair maiden about? She has fair skin and long flowing auburn hair…

"Dad?"

"Castle?"

"Beckett? You're here too?... Are you naked?"

Beckett felt a furious blush spread across her face, as she grasped tightly on the dress that she had half on very glad that Castle could not see through the floor length metal door that separated them. She narrowed her eyes at him. She knew that he was standing there with that stupid smug smile of his. What was he doing here?

"Dad?" Alexis stuck her head out. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting."

"I did." Castle nodded. "I told them to pick out whatever art they wanted for the cover of the book. I didn't care and there was somewhere that I needed to be."

Alexis smiled. "Since you're here, can you zip me up?"

"Sure, sweetie." Castle stepped forward. "Oh, and if you need some help, Beckett. I am here to oblige."

"I am perfectly able of dressing myself, Castle." She said sharply still flustered from his sudden appearance.

"Just an offer" Castle said as he turned his attention back to Alexis. He gazed at the dress she had tried on. It was a royal blue gown with ice blue trim lining the top and bottom of the dress along with a row of sequins. "I think it's gorgeous. You will be the most beautiful person there. Is this the one you have decided on?"

"I think so. I thought the blue would go good with the colors they are using to decorate with."

"Yes, well you have to color coordinate with the ice icicles."

"Daad"

"Okay, your turn Beckett. Show and tell."

"I am not coming out there and prancing around in front of you." Beckett said indignant.

"No, prancing involved. Maybe a twirl. But, no prancing."

"Come on, Kate." Alexis coaxed. "Don't mind him." Alexis said as she shot her dad a look.

"What? I am being a perfect gentleman."

"Okay" Kate caved. "But, one snicker out of you Castle and I will have you arrested."

"Fine. I will be on my best behavior."

Kate cautiously opened the door, stepping out into the common area of the dressing room. She saw Castle's eye widened but no sound came out of his mouth.

"Has a miracle happened and the great Richard Castle become speechless?"

Castle was in awe. The emerald green dress was stunning. The top of the dress formed a V draping down and gathered at the waist accentuating Beckett's figure perfectly before flowing down gently towards the floor. She looked like a goddess.

"Wow" was the only thing Castle could say.

"It looks absolutely beautiful on you, Kate." Alexis said.

"Castle?"

"It is more than gorgeous, or beautiful, stunning. I don't think there is an appropriate word for it. You will light up the policeman's ball."

Beckett felt the flush return to her face. "Thank you, Castle. But, I can afford this."

"Oh, please let me, then" Castle offered immediately.

"I can't let you do that." Beckett said modestly.

"But, Kate it would be.. it would be a crime for you not to wear this dress. This dress was made for you. Please. You should get some compensation for putting up with me, right? This is the least I could do."

Kate chewed on her lip for a moment as she glanced down at the gown. She looked back up at Castle who was looking at her expectantly. "Alright."

"Yes." Castle smiled.

As Kate walked back to the dressing room, Castle asked. "So, are you taking anyone with you to the policeman's ball?"

Kate turned back around and smiled. "Well, if you are going to pay for the dress, it only fair for you to come along with it."

She watched as Castle's face went slack for a moment before he smiled. "Really?"

She nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett ran her hands through her hair for what seemed like the umpteenth time after returning back to the station. "What was I thinking? Really? What was I thinking? I should have known better than to go out like that. Then, I got talked into trying on a dress after telling myself this trip was all for Alexis. That I was doing _her_ a favor. Then, I try on a dress and _he_ has to come in. He offers to buy it for me. And I agreed! I am going to return the dress. That's what I'm going to do. "

Laney sat on a nearby stool with her arms crossed over her chest and had been quietly listening to Beckett ramble for several minutes as an amused smile crossed her face.

Beckett let out an exasperated sigh, "What?"

"First of all, girl how many times have I told you that you need to have some fun, do something, have a life? You're not going to hear me say anything about this."

"But, I don't do dresses and balls and all this. I'm not one of those girls. I'm not Cinderella."

Laney amused look turned into a mischievous grin.

"What are you thinking?"

"Well, since you're Cinderella. I was trying to picture Castle with a dress and a wand as the fairy godmother."

Beckett let out a small snort in response.

"Now, see that's better." Lacey said. "What is wrong with you going to a ball and dressing up every now and then? You think you can't catch the bad guys if anyone thinks you're a girl? And from what I hear upstairs you can seriously rock a dress."

Beckett's eyes narrowed. "Who said that? Ryan? Eposito?"

"Honey, my seals are sealed." Lacey stood up. "Why don't you really want to go to wear the dress and go to the ball? Most people would love to have someone buy them a gorgeous gown and want to feel like a princess for a night?"

"If I take the dress then I will be indebted to Castle."

"Sweetie, Castle doesn't want a thing in return. He's not going to hold this over your head. You need to just let people do nice things for you when they want to."

"But, if I go I will have to spend the whole night with him."

Laney raised an eyebrow "So?"

"He's annoying and childish…"

"fun, good looking and completely into you." Laney finished.

"Oh, please" Beckett brushed the comment away.

"Don't oh please me." Laney said as she cocked her head to one side. "Don't tell me that you don't see that he is completely into you."

"Castle?"

"No, the Easter Bunny." Laney said shaking her head. "Of course Castle. And you are _going_ to the ball and you are _going_ to wear that dress and you are _going _to give me details. End of discussion." Laney turned and left the room.

"It's a date."

"It's not a date." Richard Castle took a sip out of his water bottle as he stood in his kitchen and stared across the counter at his mother and daughter.

"Two adults are going out – at night mind you" Martha said holding up a finger. "Each one will be equally dressed up. If that's not a date then what exactly is it, Richard?"

"It's two people who are friends going to an event together." Castle countered.

Martha waved her hand in the air brushing his answer away as she got up and left the room.

"This is all your fault," Rick said turning his attention back to Alexis.

"No," she raised a finger waving it at him. "This is your fault. I wanted to go shopping with you, but you had a meeting."

"You mean the one time I am responsible and actually go to something I am supposed to, this is what happens."

"I guess so." Alexis smiled.

"That will be the last responsible thing I do."

Martha entered the room a coat slung over her arm a purse in her hand. "It's a date."

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, didn't you hear … oh, no you were on cloud nine with your date." Martha received a smirk in return as she headed for the door before turning back to answer. "I got the part. Hopefully, I may even get to return as a recurring annoyance."

"You will pull that off flawlessly, I'm sure." Castle quipped.

"Touchy. It's a date." Martha shot back turning again to leave. "Don't wait up. I'm feeling lucky."

"It's a date." Alexis said smiling.

"You are not helping."

Castle nervously tapped his foot on the floor of the police station lobby. It was early Monday and he wanted to check Beckett before she went upstairs. "Beckett" He bolted up from his seat as soon as she was in earshot.

"Good morning, Castle." She looked over at him suspiciously. "Why are you so jumpy?"

Castle took a deep breath. "I just wanted to talk to you this morning. Preferably before you got upstairs."

Kate pressed the button on the elevator. "Is it going to time a long time?"

Rick shook his head. "No."

"Good, we'll talk in the elevator." The elevator dinged at the moment as the door parted.

They waited until the doors had closed. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"I just wanted to let you know that our going to the ball is not a date."

Kate turned with a mischievous smile. "Why not?"

"Well, um" Rick started nervously. "I guess it can be a date if you want it to be a date. But, I didn't think that you would want it to be a date. Do you want it to be a date?"

Kate just smiled as the elevator dinged again and the door opened up to the police bullpen.

They saw Ryan nudge Esposito and motion towards them as the walked in their direction.

Esposito clapped a few times as Ryan put his hand on Rick's shoulder. "Congratulations. You finally wore her down."

"It's not a date!" The words came out in unison.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story. I really do appreciate it. This is my valentine to you.


	3. Chapter 3

Castle stood on the police station roof overlooking the city as the sounds of the city below filtered upwards. It was the lack of sound that was bothering him at the moment. Beckett had said that she wanted to talk to him in private and had decided to go to the roof, he was guessing due to the lack of cameras. Hopefully, she was just going to talk. However, so far she had yet to say anything and just gaze out over the city. The silence was beginning to get on his nerves. He could definitely see how silence would make someone talk. Unable to take it anymore, he blurted out. "Okay, we don't have to go. You don't have the dress if you don't want to. I will return it, but only if you don't want it. If you want to keep it that is fine too. I just wanted to make things a bit more interesting for you. "

Beckett opened her mouth to respond, but instead her eyes narrowed.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" Castle cried out in pain, Beckett's finger clamped on his nose.

"You are going to tell me right now exactly what you overheard."

"What makes you think I heard anything?" Castle managed to squeak out before pressure she clamped down again. "Ow, ow, ow, okay okay. Are you going to let go?"

Beckett released her grip slightly, before again squeezing. "Are you going to tell the truth?"

"Yes, yes. Just let go." Beckett obliged as Castle straightened rubbing his sore nose.

"Now, spill." Beckett crossed her arms across her chest.

Castle held up his hands in a sign of surrender. "Alright, Alright." Castle said. "I walked up just as Alexis was asking you what you thought of me. I heard what you said, but I didn't really want my presence to be known at that moment so I just backed up and waited for a moment before I made my dramatic entrance. " Castle gave her a smile before becoming serious again. "But, that is not why I bought the dress for you."

"Why did you buy the dress, then?" Beckett cocked her head to one side slightly and Castle could tell she was preparing for a fight.

"Because you looked absolutely stunning in it." Castle said genuinely. "I think that you deserve something nice sometimes. You are here every day helping people without ever asking for anything in return. I just wanted you to know that you are appreciated and that it is okay to have some fun."

It was now Beckett's turn to be speechless. _How was it that Castle always could find the tiniest hole in her armor that she had built up and blast right through it?_ Beckett did her best to recover quickly hoping the little slip up wasn't too obvious. "I'm a cop. Helping people is what I do."

"And you are excellent at it." Castle said taking the opportunity. "But, that doesn't mean that it has to be your entire life. You are allowed to do things outside this building." He stretched his arm out over the surrounding landscape.

"Have you been talking to Laney?" Beckett queried her hands on her hips.

"Why?"

"She said basically the same thing to me."

"Well, she is a very smart lady." Castle commented.

"Oh, and I do have a hobby outside of here." Beckett smiled.

"Oh, really? Just what do you do?" Castle asked curiously.

"Well, there is this certain book series that I have been reading. But, the author decided to kill off the main character so I guess I am going to have to move on to Patterson."

"Oh," Castle clutched his chest as if he had been shot. "That hurts, Kate."

"Well, what if I told you that I knew that author and he was working on his best character ever right now."

"I just might have to stick around to find out what happens."


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad, now are you going to behave? " Alexis asked her eyebrow arched suspiciously. "James is going to be nervous enough without you adding to it.

"It is a time honored tradition that fathers are supposed to make their daughter's date squirm. You can't deny me of that."

"Yes, I can and I am." Alexis pointed her finger at him. "No funny business."

A knock at the door cut off Castle's response. "That's must be James right now." Alexis smiled, rushing to the door. She stopped halfway turning back eyeing her father. "Remember. Behave."

Castle looked over at his mother who gave him the same look as his daughter. "What?"

Satisfied, Alexis opened the door. "James. Hi Come in."

"This is my dad. This is Gram." Alexis said.

"Hi." James waved as he stood slightly in front of Alexis.

"Oh, wait one moment." Castle dashed out of the room coming back with his camcorder.

"Now, smile." Castle aimed the camcorder. "So, how are you doing, James?"

"_Dad_" Alexis said through gritted teeth.

"You are supposed to be smiling honey." Castle said with a playful grin. "I'm just having a little talk with James here. I'm just letting him know that I know several detectives that would do favors for me."

"And here is one of them now." Martha smiled as Beckett appeared in the open doorway.

Castle turned the camera resting on Beckett.

Alexis used the opportunity to make their getaway. "Bye, dad."

"Huh, yeah okay."

"You really have a way with words there, Castle." Beckett said giving Castle a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, well I am writer." Castle said recovering his wits before glancing down at the camera. His eyes came straight up along with the camera and looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Castle, were you just filming my…" Beckett's eyes narrowed.

"Not intentionally." Rick immediately defended. "Honest. I was just so struck by your beauty that I forgot I was recording and the camera dropped. I didn't mean to."

"Here, give me that." Martha took the camera trying to save Richard from himself. "Don't pay him any mind. Now, you two kids run along." Martha pushed Rick towards Beckett.

"Mother."

Martha was now aiming the camera at them just as Rick had done earlier. "What? You got to see Alexis off. Now, I'm seeing you off."

"That was different."

"Shush. Now go." Martha said shooing them out of the apartment.

"This wasn't necessary." Kate said as her hand rested on the plush leather of the limo.

"No, it wasn't _necessary."_ Rick agreed. "But, isn't it more fun than riding in a taxi with you know what on the seat?"

Beckett gave a little smile.

Rick continued. "Besides, what fun it is to be me if I don't get to use some perks sometimes?" He raised an eyebrow, leaned forward and dropped his voice saying conspiratorially, "So, Beckett is this your first time riding in a limo?"

Beckett leaned forward as well as if sharing a deep, dark secret. "No. It's not."

She leaned back in the seat. "My friends and I went together and paid for a limo to take us to prom." Beckett gazed around the limo. "But, it wasn't this nice."

Castle leaned back. "You must tell me. Did you go with the sky high sprayed look, the bang covering one side of your face? I need details."

"You want to know?" Beckett smiled.

"Dying to."

Beckett leaned forward once again. "Only in your dreams, Castle."

"You don't know about my dreams, Beckett."

"You forgot that I know who has your pictures and she will gladly give them to me if I ask." Beckett smiled triumphantly.

The limo came to a stop outside of the hotel effectively stopping the verbal duel the duo was having. The valet approached the car, Beckett gathered up the bottom of her dress to step out.

"Please let me" Castle said stepping out of the car first. He reached his hand down to her as she grasped it letting him help her out.

"That is how you arrive at a ball." Castle said without a hint of teasing.

Beckett felt heat on her cheeks for a moment but told herself that she was not going to get lost in the being queen for a night.

As if reading her mind, Castle said. "It's okay."

"What?" She asked still lost in her own thoughts.

"It's okay to be treated like royalty for one night." Castle smiled as they continued inside the hotel.

Castle and Beckett stopped just inside the doors of the ballroom as Beckett took in the magnificent sight of the room. The room had been transformed from its normal appearance to a shimmering room of color. The room was decked out in black and white and silver. The hard wood floors reflected the silver tiles on the ceiling. Tucked away in the corner of the room was a raised stage with a small orchestra playing soft classical music. Men and women dressed in their finest attire mingled effortlessly.

"Beckett, nice to see you again. I see you finally made Rick a legitimate guest here."

Beckett swiveled her head around quickly gathering her wits. "Hello, mayor. Nice to see you again, too."

Castle smiled shaking the mayor's hand.

"I can't tell you how many of these things he has snuck into in the past."

"I had to in order to be able to meet some really good sources."

"uh huh. Well, it is nice to finally see you at one of these things, Beckett."

"Glad to be here."

"Mayor, come over here there is someone I want you to meet." A rotund balding man called out.

"Duty calls."

Castle waited until the mayor was out of earshot. "So, you've never been to one of these before?"

"No" Beckett shook her head slightly. "You just don't come to these things when you are a rookie cop. When I made detective, I just didn't bother. This sort of thing isn't my normal cup of tea."

"You're not unconfortable are you?" Castle asked concerned. "I don't want to have pushed you into to something that would make you uncomfortable."

"No. I'm fine, Castle." Beckett said. "I just never had a reason to come to these before."

"Well, I'm glad to be your first."

Beckett raised an eyebrow.

"That is not what I meant."

"You know when I said I wanted details, I meant all of them." Lanie sat with her arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow raised.

"What? That is really anything else left to tell. We ate and talked and then went home." Kate said matter of factly.

"You know what I want to know." Lanie said. "You are not getting out of here until you tell me."

"We didn't kiss and he was actually a perfect gentleman."

"Hmpf" Lanie huffed, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Kate stood in front of her closet gingerly fingering the gown, as the memory flowed through her. She swayed slowly back and forth, soft music played in the background, as her head rested softly against Rick's chest. Her eyes were closed and she felt completely safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Esposito looked up from the paper work on his and saw Castle alone in the break room. "Psst."

Detective Ryan looked up at his partner. "Tag team?" Esposito nodded in Castle's direction.

Ryan turned around and then back to his partner, nodding. "Tag team."

Castle looked up from his cappuccino to see the two detectives bordering him their arms crossed across their chest with very stern expressions on their face. Castle glanced at the door, Esposito moved to his right effectively blocking off any chance of an escape route.

"Can I help you gentlemen with something?" Castle asked as he casually took a sip of his drink.

"You are holding out on us." Esposito started.

"You know details that you are not sharing." Ryan chimed in.

"On what?" Castle asked nonchalantly.

"Don't play dumb with us, Castle." Esposito continued.

"Oh, but I am very good at it." Castle countered. "You can ask me mother or my daughter."

"We know that you went to the policeman's ball with Beckett and you are going to quit stonewalling us right now and tell us exactly what happened." Ryan stated. "We are seasoned detectives we will get the information out of you one way or another."

"Guys" Castle smiled. "You know I don't kiss and tell."

Esposito cocked his head to one side. "Since when? You remember the crazy Twinkie. We heard all about that."

"Oh, and the models clinging to you continuously while you were doing the photo shoot here." Ryan commented. "We saw and heard about that one." Ryan added.

"Don't make us list them." Esposito said seriously.

"Okay, okay." Castle said. "If you must know."

"Oh, we must." Ryan said as Esposito and Ryan relaxed their stance slightly.

"None of those were Beckett." Castle said lowering his voice as he looked between the two men. "She will _kill_ me if I say anything. You do know she carries a gun right?"

"Don't worry, bro. We got your back." Ryan said slapping Castle on the back.

"Castle!" Beckett called out from the bullpen. "Coffee break's over."

"See!" Castle hissed. "I think she's physic."

"Coming!" Castle called out as he eased past the two detectives.

"Next time, Castle. Next time." Esposito moved allowing Castle to leave the room.

Castle tried to maintain a normal pace as he quickly exited the break room and made it over to Beckett's desk. "So, how I can be of assistance? Are you in need of my witty charm?"

"No, I need you to go with me to talk to a witness." Beckett said gathering up some papers on her desk.

"So, you do need my witty charm then?" Castle smiled.

Beckett finished up gathering the papers, "So, what if I told you I needed your sparkling intellect and your wealth of experience."

Castle took a deep breath in. "Really?"

"You are so easy, Castle." Beckett smiled. "But, you can still come along."

"That was harsh." Castle said as he fell right in line behind Beckett.

"So, I saw that you were talking with Ryan and Esposito in the break room." Beckett commented, not taking her eyes off the heavy New York traffic around her.

"You have got to let me tell them something." Castle pleaded. "I felt like I was about to be ganged up on and have my lunch money stolen."

"I really don't see you have your lunch money being stolen as a kid." Beckett said teasingly as she glanced over at Castle momentarily.

"I didn't." Castle said. "Have you talked to Laney?"

"Only the most basic details." Beckett said her tone slightly more serious.

"You know if you just stuff linger in the air like this then people will fill in the blanks with their own imaginations. I know. It's what I do."

"And what is wrong with that?" Beckett smiled mischievously. "Seems to have worked out pretty well for you."

"This is different."

"Oh, so you don't like people making up stories about you?" Beckett glanced over at Castle with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, okay." Castle cocked his head to one side. "Nikki Heat is just based on you. She's not you."

"Oh, really. And why do you keep hanging around then?" Beckett came to a stop at a light.

"Research." Castle answered quickly.

"You can tell the guys this was a one time thing. I don't mind" Beckett said.

"Only Cinderella for one night, huh?"

"At least I didn't turn into a pumpkin at midnight."

"I had a talk with the fairy godmother ahead of time to make sure it was okay if you stayed out later."

"Oh, really." Beckett answered.

"Oh, and Beckett. I know that one day you will find your Prince Charming."

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has favorited, alerted or reviewed this story. This was originally going to be a one chapter one shot. I got such a good reaction to it that carried it out to four chapters. I had all intentions of stopping it there. But, again I got a very warm reception. So, this is the last little bit to this story. I wanted to stay as close to show cannon as possible, so I didn't want to carry the story out and have Beckett and Castle actually get together.

Last but not least, I don't own anything other my ideas, my computer and my Castle DVDs. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
